Love Long and Prosper
by wanderingmindstravelfar
Summary: Spock informs Uhura of his intention to stay with Starfleet. Everything seems to be going their way until Uhura receives some unsettling news. Can they make it work? Spock/Uhura romance set after the events of Star Trek Beyond. Rated M for mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Star Trek fic. I love the reboot movies and the have been wanting to write a Spock/Uhura story for awhile. Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!

 _This story begins at Kirk's birthday celebration, as depicted at the end of the film:_

* * *

The air is warm but joyous as lighthearted banter fills the room. However an unspoken emptiness looms over the crowd in the wake of the destruction of the Enterprise.

McCoy joins Spock at his side, following his intent gaze across the way to where lieutenant Uhura is standing.

"Well my pointy-eared friend, have you made a decision?" he asks, taking a sip of his drink.

Spock gives Bones his usual, unamused, sideways glance. "Yes," the commander states coolly. "I have chosen to stay with Starfleet. After all we've been through, leaving the Enterprise seemed… illogical."

McCoy scoffs, noting his hesitation. _Logic my ass_ , Bones thinks to himself. _The heartless bastard's in love_.

"Well, not that it makes a lick of difference to me," he says, "but I'm glad you're staying. For Uhura's sake."

McCoy raises his glass in toast to his comrade.

"Thank you doctor, but your congratulations are unnecessary, as-"

"-you haven't told her yet, have you?" Bones teases knowingly.

Spock's expression changes, and much to his bewilderment, Leonard McCoy sees something vaguely resembling concern in the eyes of his Vulcan companion.

"I haven't found an appropriate moment to broach the subject, no."

"Look Spock, the longer you wait, the harder you're going to have to work to get her back."

"There is no evidence implying that relationships can be measured usi-"

"-Dammit man, this is the _one_ area where my expertise as a human being trumps your cold, hard logic." McCoy pauses thoughtfully. "I don't know why I'm helping you, but give me your key card," he demands.

Spock raises an eyebrow. "I don't see how that-"

"Now," McCoy orders impatiently, holding out a hand. Against all reason, Spock obliges.

"Alright, when people start to leave, you invite Uhura back to your place to talk."

"That seems a bit presumptive, doctor," Spock interjects.

McCoy rolls his eyes. "Do you want the lieutenant back or not?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then _trust_ me, Spock. You'll thank me later."

Before he can fully comprehend the situation, Spock is left standing alone and dumbfounded, unsure what Doctor McCoy could possibly be arranging.

In the meantime, Kirk is busy reveling in the attention of his various crew members.

It seems like an eternity before the party finally begins to wind down and McCoy returns. He slips the room key discretely into Spock's hand. "You owe me," he says, only halfway joking. "Now go get her."

Uhura is standing with a small group of women, laughing distractedly when Spock approaches.

He clears his throat. "Lieutenant-" he interrupts politely.

Uhura whirls around with a small smile on her face. "Spock," she greets cordially. The commander is pleased to see that she is still wearing the necklace he'd given her as a gift. "You know we're off the clock," she points out. "You can call me by name…"

"As you wish, Nyota," he replies, as if making a mental note to remember. His unyielding formality causes her smile to fade. "If you have a moment, I was hoping we could talk."

Uhura seems surprised but open. "Of course," she agrees civilly.

Though nobody would be able to tell, Spock is immediately relieved. "Given the delicacy of the situation, would you object to conversing somewhere more private?" he inquires. "My quarters, perhaps?"

Nyota hesitates, but her curiosity gets the best of her. "Okay, sure," she says, quickly disposing of her drink and excusing herself from the crowd. "Lead the way."

Spock and Uhura walk side by side through Starfleet's residential hall, each unsure of how to address the other.

"I trust you've been well since our return?" Spock finally asks, trying to make conversation.

Uhura considers the tight, hollow feeling in her chest. She wants to scream, _"No I haven't been well! I'm miserable and I miss you constantly. I feel things that you couldn't possibly understand or feel toward me!"_

But instead, she takes a calming breath and lies. "I've been alright."

Spock must've noticed the dishonesty in her voice, but he didn't push the matter any further.

When they finally arrive at his residence, Spock unlocks the door and politely motions for Uhura to enter. "After you."

He had no idea what to expect from McCoy, but if Uhura's reaction is any indication, then the good Doctor knew a thing or two about women after all.

Nyota's eyes widen as she steps inside, letting out a light gasp almost immediately. The commander's living space had been completely transformed from its usual, sterile aesthetic. There are delicate strands of light hanging from the ceiling, resembling the soft twinkle of fireflies in the night. A massive bouquet of exotic flowers is sitting on a table with petals strewn all around the room.

Spock couldn't help but cock his head at the sight. So _this_ is what human women wanted? _Fascinating_ …

"Spock…" Uhura breathes, rendered nearly speechless. "What is all this?"

"In light of recent events," he begins, "I realized that our parting of ways was made on infinitely selfish terms. After all we've been through together, I have concluded that I cannot bring myself to leave Starfleet."

"But why?" Uhura pushes. "You were so determined to help rebuild the Vulcan civilization. What changed?"

Spock pauses. "What changed, Nyota, is that I refuse to imagine a future for myself which doesn't include you."

Uhura melts inside. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing he had ever said to her, and he'd almost succeeded in winning her back with that statement alone. _Almost_. But she had reservations.

"I thought this would please you," Spock states, noting the conflict in her face.

"It does," Uhura admits freely. "It means the world to me that you care Spock. But," she pauses, "how do I know you won't wake up one day, years from now, and regret your decision to stay?" Uhura steps forward, tears welling up in her eyes. She places her hands lightly on his chest. "You are capable of _amazing_ things Spock, and I don't want to be the one who prevents you from achieving them," Nyota says in a pained whisper.

The commander furrows his brow in confusion, horrified that she could think such a thing. "On the contrary, Ashal-veh (my darling), you have done nothing but help me grow in every way imaginable."

Uhura blinks, unintentionally releasing the tears from her eyes.

Spock pulls her into a gentle embrace, stroking her hair methodically. As Nyota calms down, he places a chaste kiss on her forehead and another on her cheek, his mouth brushing away her hot, salty tears. Spock pauses, gauging her willingness before finally pressing his lips against hers. It was a deep, slow, strained kiss, but it melted away the pain of their separation.

Spock finally pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. "Nyota, I am truly sorry if I hurt you. It was never my intention to cause you pain. I merely lost sight of what we had together. And I can assure you, that will never happen again."

Uhura stands still and silent in Spock's arms, completely and utterly content.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura runs her hands absentmindedly over Spock's chest, letting her fingers explore the fabric of his perfectly-pressed, blue Starfleet uniform.

"How did you know to do all this?" she asks curiously. "The lights and flowers I mean. It's very… unexpected."

Spock's expression remains neutral. "I'm afraid I can't take the credit," he admits candidly. "You see, Doctor McCoy was rather insistent on the ambiance."

Uhura's face immediately lights up in amusement. "You took dating advice from Leonard McCoy?!" Her smile broadens until it finally evolves into melodious chuckling.

Spock enjoys the sound of her laughter. It's sweet and pure and infectious, which were all indications of what others would describe as 'happiness'.

"I didn't take it so much as it was given to me," Spock clarifies. "Normally I would not stand for the entanglement of our personal and professional lives, but Doctor McCoy was of great help to me when I was injured on Altamid. Without him, I would not be here with you today."

Nyota leans upward, standing on her toes and winding her arms gingerly around Spock's neck. "Well, I'll be sure to thank him for that next time I see him," she says plainly, initiating another kiss. However, the commander is not as receptive as he had been a moment ago, which puzzles Uhura.

"What is it?" she asks, pulling away in concern.

Spock seems distracted; his face pensive and unreadable.

"Forgive me, Nyota. But in the spirit of being open, I feel there are certain things you need to know before we move forward."

Uhura's eyes are wide and attentive. "Okay…"

"If you would permit me," Spock pauses, hesitant, "I would like to join our minds briefly, as words do not seem sufficient for what I would like to share with you."

Uhura's breathing hitches. She possessed only a very superficial understanding of the Vulcan mind meld, however it seemed like an incredibly intimate exchange. She isn't sure how to respond, but Spock's thoughtful gaze is unrelenting and sincere.

Regardless of her reservations about their relationship, Uhura trusts Spock wholeheartedly as a friend, a colleague and a superior officer.

"Alright," she finally agrees with a small nod.

Spock reaches out slowly and delicately to place his fingertips upon her face and is immediately struck by the softness and warmth of Uhura's skin. He hadn't made use of the telepathic technique since the passing of Admiral Pike, which had been both a traumatic and eye-opening experience for Spock. This, on the other hand, feels vastly different. It would be a quiet, willing, intimate union of two minds.

Uhura swallows nervously.

"You are resisting, Nyota. Try to relax," Spock instructs. However, he can feel her concern as if it were his own and swiftly removes his hand from her face.

Uhura looks up, surprised and apologetic. She must've done something wrong, because the expression on Spock's face is unsettling.

"Are you really afraid that in joining our minds, I will somehow think less of you?" It was a rhetorical question of course- as the commander already knew the answer, and it offended him more deeply than it probably should've.

"I don't know, maybe." Uhura is surprised by his reaction.

"This is impossible," he promises. "The very premise of a Vulcan mind meld is to bring about understanding and enlightenment. If anything, we will become closer because of it."

Uhura nods, but Spock remains unconvinced.

"Perhaps we should wait until you are better prepared-"

"No!" she objects firmly. "I am ready."

Now _there's_ the assertion that Commander Spock had so admired in his former student.

"Very well," he agrees with the threat of a smile looming at the corner of his mouth. Spock gives Uhura a moment to calm her breathing before once again pressing his hand to her visage and closing his eyes in concentration.

It was a strange thing, telepathy. One second your thoughts and feelings are yours alone, contained like the water in a lake. Next thing you know, the dam breaks, expelling the contents your mind as a flood of foreign energy simultaneously comes rushing into your own head.

 *****a selection of memories shared in chronological order*****

 **[Spock] _2257.351_**

 **"Excuse me, Professor Spock, do you have a moment?" Uhura asks one day after class. It was early in the term, but she had already taken every possible opportunity to better her understanding of the Vulcan language. Before class, after class, via messaging: Uhura possessed an unrelenting curiosity that Spock had quickly come to admire.**

 **"Yes Cadet Uhura, what can I do for you?"**

 **"I have a question about our last assignment." Uhura presents her paper, placing it on the table before them. Her fingers brush lightly against the commander's as he reaches out to have a look.**

 **Spock becomes acutely aware of her proximity. The majority of his students fell into one of two categories when it came to interaction with their teacher: intimidation or mockery. This cadet however, was different. Uhura was confident and approached Spock as if they were equals- collaborators rather than teacher and student. There was something refreshing about her attitude.**

 **"I see you've marked this phrase as incorrect, but I've been thinking about it, and given the commonality between Vulcan and Romulan, would it not be acceptable to format it this way?"**

 **"Grammatically, it is not properly structured," Spock proclaims honestly.**

 **"I realize it's not the most elegant approach, but are the roots of the words not synonymous with those in the answer you provided?"**

 **"Well, technically, yes."**

 **"Then given the context of the sentence, are you suggesting that a Romulan speaker wouldn't recognize what I was trying to convey?"**

 **Spock raises an eyebrow in earnest contemplation and bewilderment. "I had not thought about it that way before," he admits, looking sideways at Uhura. She holds his gaze with optimistic determination.**

 **"You make a valid point, Cadet," Spock acknowledges admirably. "I will make a note of it for future reference and adjust your grade accordingly."**

 **Nyota smiles in satisfaction. "Thank you sir."**

 **As she departs, Spock finds himself intrigued by her confident gait and academic persistence. He looked forward to their next meeting.**

* * *

 **[Uhura] _2258.07_**

 **Uhura sighs in relief as she finally gets the door open.**

 **"Hey!" she greets her roommate Gaila cheerfully as she sets her books and equipment down gently on her desk.**

 **"Where have you been?" Gaila asks with teasing note in her voice.**

 **"I was just going over some research with Professor Spock," Uhura replies as she begins removing her boots.**

 **Gaila furrows her brow in disappointment. " _That's_ what the ridiculous smile on your face is about? _Research_?"**

 **"Hey, it's interesting," Uhura retorts defensively. "And there is nothing ridiculous about me smiling. I just had a really good day, that's all."**

 **"Yeah, not buying it," her roommate persists with determination. "You are _giddy_. Like, schoolgirl giddy-" she gasps in sudden realization. "Oh my God, do you have a thing for the Vulcan?!"**

 **"What?! Gaila come on, stop it," Uhura implores, but her cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.**

 **"You're totally into him! Tell me everything!"**

 **"There's nothing to tell."**

 **"Just because nothing's happened doesn't mean you don't want it too..." Gaila taunts.**

 **Uhura crosses her arms stubbornly, trying her best to look unamused.**

 **"Oh come on, Nyota! It's me- your roommate, your friend. I want to know what's going on in your life. You obviously like the guy, so tell me about him!"**

 **Uhura rolls her eyes in defeat and takes a seat at her desk.**

 **"I don't know what you've heard about him, but Spock is..." Nyota filters through words of every language she knows, unable to find an apt description. "Perfect," she finally settles on, brushing her hair behind her ear. "He's so smart. I mean, he just has this hyper-awareness of the universe that..." she sighs, lost in thought as her heart thumps in her chest.**

 **"So you're attracted to his intelligence?"**

 **"Of course. Intellectually, he's unlike anyone I've ever met in my life. But he's also just so clean cut and pure and honest... I mean, when he speaks Gaila... you just know that everything coming out of his mouth is genuine. It's so refreshing. And his voice is calm and even. It's actually hypnotic listening to him lecture."**

 **Gaila smiles in amusement at her roommate's enthusiasm.**

 **"Ugh! This is ridiculous. I sound ridiculous!" Uhura cringes self-consciously.**

 **She'd been subtly aware of her attraction to Spock for some time, but Uhura had too much respect for her instructor to allow him to become the object of her childish fantasies. Now that she'd** **admitted it out loud though, Nyota realized just how deeply her feelings extended.**

* * *

 **[Spock] 2258.41**

 **It had been less than an hour since Starfleet received a distress call from Vulcan and Commander Spock was finding it unusually difficult to focus on preparations for departure. While it was completely illogical to concern oneself with hypotheticals in the absence of facts, his human half was experiencing something equating anxiety.**

 **Student assignments were not technically due for a couple more days, but in light of current situation, Spock needed to place the remainder of his graduates on Starships immediately. There were only a handful** **of names and positions left to fill, but Spock was well aware of why he'd been avoiding the rather simple task.**

 **First and foremost, the USS Enterprise needed a communications officer. Looking down at his PADD, the commander's finger hovers indecisively over one name.**

 **Nyota Uhura.**

 **She is the obvious choice by any standard. And Spock could think of no one he'd prefer to work with. However, his unconventional fondness of Uhura could potentially lead to the situation being misconstrued. The logical choice then, would be to place her elsewhere. Nyota was an intelligent girl. Surely she would understand.**

 **Spock clicks a few buttons rapidly, tucks the PADD under his arm in relief, and heads toward Hangar 1.**

 **Within ten minutes, the first shuttles begin departing, carrying new and veteran officers alike to their stations.**

 **Meanwhile Spock finds an open computer to finish uploading the data Captain Pike had asked him for when he is unexpectedly interrupted.**

 **"Commander, a word?" It was Uhura's voice. Spock cringes inwardly, focusing on his work.**

 **"Yes Lieutenant?" he replies methodically.**

 **"Was I not one of your top students?" she inquires defensively.**

 **"Indeed you were."**

 **"And did I not on multiple occasions, demonstrate exceptional oral sensitivity, and I quote 'an unparalleled ability to identify sonic anomalies in sub-space transmission texts'?"**

 **"Consistently, yes." Having finished entering his data, the commander turns and begins walking toward his designated shuttle with Uhura following relentlessly behind. He shares in her frustration and turns to look her in the eye as she confronts him.**

 **"And while you are well aware that my unqualified desire is to serve aboard the USS Enterprise, I'm assigned to the Farragut!?" Uhura cries in exasperation.**

 **"It was an attempt to-" Spock looks sideways discretely, not wanting every passerby to overhear when he admitted his decision was an effort to "avoid the appearance of favoritism."**

 **"No, I'm assigned to the Enterprise," Uhura insists stubbornly.**

 **Spock holds her gaze, feeling guilty for depriving her of the position she truly deserved. With almost no hesitation, he reaches for his PADD and makes the adjustment.**

 **"Yes, I believe you are," he announces before walking away.**

 **"Thank you," Nyota says contently, relishing** **in the fact that they would soon be reunited aboard the bridge of the Enterprise.**

 **Meanwhile Spock contemplates the uncharacteristic impulsiveness with which he was willing to appease the Lieutenant.**

* * *

 **[Uhura] 2258.43**

 **"Aye, that might work," Scotty agrees in regards to Chekov's plan for finding Nero.** **Everyone on the bridge had spent hours trying to prepare a strategy for finding their enemy. So far, to no avail.**

 **"Wait a minute kid, how old are you?" McCoy asks skeptically.**

 **"Seventeen, sir."**

 **Bones turns to Kirk disapprovingly. "Oh good, he's seventeen."**

 **"Doctor," Spock interrupts unexpectedly. Uhura's heart flutters at the sound of his voice. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he'd resigned his position as captain of the Enterprise. She still resents Kirk for provoking his emotional outlash.**

 **"Mr. Chekov is correct," Spock announces. "I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device and, if possible, bring back Captain Pike."**

 **"I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock," Kirk replies, to which his Vulcan counterpart raises an eyebrow.**

 **"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry," he explains. "Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."**

 **"I'm coming with you," Kirk complies.**

 **"I would cite regulation, but I know _you_ will simply ignore it."**

 **Jim smirks. "See, we are getting to know each other," he says, slapping Spock on the shoulder playfully. "Meet me in the transporter room in ten."**

 **"Yes captain." Spock turns to Uhura then. "Might I have a word Lieutenant?"**

 **Nyota's eyes widen in concern. This was it. Surely he was about to scold her for the intimate exchange she'd initiated in the elevator.**

 **"Yes sir," she replies obediently, following him off the bridge.**

 **Uhura's heart pounds as Spock leads the way to a private sector, away from prying eyes. Her thoughts are consumed by his inevitable rejection of her advances. He would talk. She would listen. He would cite regulation, and she would comply with his wishes because she wanted to keep her job and maintain his respect.**

 **"Look, commander," she starts as Spock closes the door behind them. "I just want to sa-"**

 **However Uhura is interrupted when Spock swiftly and unexpectedly presses his lips against hers. Her chest flutters and her toes curl as he embraces her, leaving Uhura completely and utterly speechless.**

 **Spock is the first to pull away, speaking softly. "I wanted you to know that I have not forgotten what passed between us. And while we do not have the time now, I believe it needs to be discussed further when I get back."**

 **Uhura nods in silent agreement.**

 **"Excellent," he squeezes her hand. "For now, if you'd like, you may accompany me to the transport room."**

 **"Okay," she replies, still recovering from the shock of his kiss. Spock quickly obtains a phaser and communicator before they head out.**

 **"Whatever happens Mr. Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship even if we're still on board, that's an order," Kirk demands over the comm. "Otherwise we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back."**

 **His words plant an unsettling feeling in the pit of Uhura's stomach. They hadn't even left and already she was yearning for Spock's return.**

 **"I _will_ be back," he says confidently, as if sensing her unease. **

**"You better be," she says with a concerned smile. "I'll be monitoring your frequency."**

 **"Thank you Nyota."**

 **Uhura melts inside. It was the first time he'd ever called her by name. Tenderly, she presses her lips to his for one last goodbye kiss.**

* * *

 **[Spock] 2260.21**

 **"Spock, Spock! Wake up, dammit," McCoy demands anxiously.**

 **The commander opens his eyes slowly. "I am entirely conscious, Doctor," he retorts, removing Bones' hands from his face with mild irritation. "I am simply contemplating the nature of mortality."**

 ** _Typical._ "Feeling philosophical, huh?" Bones asks sardonically, leaning back against the rock. "Massive blood loss will do that to you."**

 **"You asked me why Lieutenant Uhura and I parted ways," Spock brings up seemingly out of the blue. Though it was a perfectly continuous line of thought for him, as the commander had been able to think of little but Nyota since they were marooned on Altamid. "I became concerned, in the light of Vulcan's demise, that I owed a debt of duty to my species." It _was_ the logical response after all, to want to help rebuild that which one had lost. **

**McCoy listens and even appears to care. "You thought you should be off making little Vulcan's huh?" he sighs. "Yeah… I could see how that would upset her."**

 **"I intended to discuss it with her further," Spock explains. "But I received some news which affected me unexpectedly."**

 **"What news?"**

 **"Ambassador Spock has died."**

 ** _Shit._ Bones' eyes widen in surprise. "Oh Spock, I'm so sorry," he says consolingly. "I can't imagine what that must _feel_ like…"**

 **"When you've lived as many lives as he, fear of death is illogical…" Spock muses robotically, his thoughts distant.**

 **McCoy scoffs. "Fear of death is what keeps us alive."**

 **Spock sees truth in the doctor's words. However it isn't strictly fear of death that had him contemplating mortality. To his pleasure as much as his dismay, it was the fear of being permanently separated from Nyota that had the commander clinging on to dear life. All rational thought seems to elude him in this instance as he is consumed by an aching emptiness.**

* * *

Spock removes his hand, bringing their mental connection to an abrupt but succinct end. Uhura's eyes flutter open immediately as she continues to process what they'd just shared. Neither of them attempt to speak right away, recognizing the delicacy of the moment. Their minds had been joined for less than a minute, and yet Nyota already felt as if she were seeing Spock in a completely new light. A small part of her is ashamed for having misjudged his emotional capacity in certain situations. But mostly, she is heart-warmed by his uniquely caring nature.

Uhura reaches for Spock's hand, entwining their fingers as the commander stares deeply and thoughtfully into her vibrant brown eyes.

"I love you, Nyota. And it wasn't apparent to me that I needed to say it until it was too late."

Uhura brushes her fingers against his cool cheek admiringly, noting the subtle gentility in his brow. "I love you too, Spock," she says with a smile in her voice. "Thank you for trusting me enough to share that."


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that follow, the crew of the Enterprise re-acclimatizes to life Earth.

It would be twelve months' time before construction of their new starship was complete, which meant they'd all soon be receiving orders for temporary reassignment. In the meantime however, they could rest easy and enjoy one another's company in a non life-threatening setting.

Spock had immediately returned to teaching, as his Vulcan heritage had become exponentially more valuable in light of his planet's destruction. In between classes, he and Uhura would spend time together whenever possible; discussing scientific and linguistic anomalies as well as sharing bits of their pasts, in hopes that it would continue to bring them closer.

Today, a bunch of the crew had agreed to meet up for lunch. Scotty and Keenser are the first to arrive at the cafeteria, followed by Jaylah. Scotty smiles warmly, and with perhaps a bit more enthusiasm than necessary as she approaches.

"Well lassie, the Starfleet colors seem to be suiting you just fine."

"Do not joke Montgomery Scotty. I have never looked more ridiculous," Jaylah retorts, pulling at her new uniform uncomfortably.

"On the contrary, I think you look stunning. In a _very professional way_ ," Scotty adds, nervously clearing his throat. "The blue really compliments the gold in your eyes…" he swallows his words as he says them, cringing at his own inability to talk to women- _this_ woman in particular.

Jaylah cocks her head, bringing a hand to her face curiously. "You think so?"

"Oh absolutely Cadet," he reaffirms with a nod, running out of things to say.

"You are a funny man Montgomery Scotty," Jaylah notes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Aye, what is it?"

"What is obstinence?"

Scotty furrows his brow at her unexpected query. "Well," he thinks for a moment, "it's uh- an extreme stubbornness or unwillingness to change ones opinion. Why do you ask?"

"When I speak with recruiting officers, they laugh and say I have the obstinence of James T. I know not what is obstinence, so I just walk away."

Scotty chuckles heartily. "Well, things certainly seem to have worked out alright for him. Am I right?"

Chekov approaches then, with a smile on his face. "Good afternoon," he greets in his familiar, enthusiastic Russian accent. "Jaylah, I heard the news- that you were accepted into Starfleet. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"And the science division- that's most impressive. What will be your area of study?"

"I think they call it 'cultural anthropology'."

"What about cultural anthropology?" Bones interrupts as he and Sulu join the group.

"We were just discussing Jaylah's admission to the science department."

"Oh, congratulations," McCoy commends.

"You know, we could use an alien anthropologist aboard the New Enterprise," Sulu says encouragingly.

"So where's Kirk?" Scotty asks as the conversation dies down.

McCoy scoffs. "He's otherwise occupied," the doctor explains, rolling his eyes. _Probably with some girl…_

"So that just leaves-"

"I'm here!" Uhura exclaims, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Spock can't make it- he has a class."

"Alright, I guess that's everyone then," Scotty confirms. "Who's ready to eat?"

The group get their food, find a table and continue chatting. Uhura and Jaylah stick together at one end, conversing happily amongst themselves while the men discuss how much Starfleet has changed since their departure three years prior.

"The simulation lab looks completely different now," Sulu notes.

"Really?" Scotty asks, interested. "It's improved that much?"

"Oh absolutely. Their tech has advanced significantly since I was trained there."

"Thank god for that," McCoy mutters with a sarcastic smirk. "We could use some helmsmen that actually know how to keep their Starships in the air."

"Oooohh," Chekov sniggers in amusement, his wide eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

Sulu gives Bones a playful look of disgust, knowing his taunts are all in good spirit.

As they continue talking, an officer approaches, discretely delivering an envelope to Lieutenant Uhura. With the exception of Bones, the group hardly takes notice of the disruption. Out of the corner of his eye, McCoy watches her open the letter in curiosity.

"What is it?" Jaylah asks when Uhura's jaw falls open in shock.

All attention suddenly shifts toward their end of the table.

"Uhura, is everything okay?" Sulu asks in concern.

"I have to go," she replies, rising from the table and departing abruptly.

Without hesitation, Doctor McCoy stands up. "I'll be right back," he says distractedly, following after the Lieutenant.

"Uhura!" He cries out as she strides swiftly down the hallway. No response. She was clearly ignoring him.

"Hey- Uhura!" McCoy calls out more aggressively, finally catching up to her. She turns around in annoyance, her jaw tense.

" _What_?!" the lieutenant snaps tersely.

"What's going on? What's in the envelope?" he asks, nodding toward the item in her hand.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Doctor."

Bones raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "God, you're starting to sound just like him," he exclaims disgruntledly, alluding to Spock.

Uhura rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Okay look, I know we're not _close_ …" McCoy says cautiously, "but whatever's in that goddam envelope has got you pretty upset. It looks to me like you could use a friend right about now. That's all this is. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on, or should I head back to the others and enjoy the rest of my lunch?"

Uhura appreciates his concern, and with a sigh of defeat, she hands over the envelope.

Leonard opens the file, noting her oddly pained expression, and begins reading the document aloud.

 **"Starfleet: Official Orders for Reassignment**

 **Lieutenant Nyota Uhura**

 **Your presence is requested aboard the USS Intrepid as the _permanent_ new Head of Communications-"**

McCoy looks up, the apprehension rendered plainly across his face. "But I thought-"

"Keep reading," Uhura instructs dryly.

 **"You have been selected from a wide pool of candidates based on an exemplary recommendation and performance review from… _Commander_ _Spock_ "**

 _"_ Well shit," McCoy mutters utters his breath. "That's cold-hearted even for _him._ "


	4. Chapter 4

"Boy you really did it this time, didn't you Spock?" McCoy proclaims accusingly as the commander exits the lecture hall.

Spock turns his head inquisitively at the unexpected confrontation. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Doctor McCoy wears an expression that could only be described as indignant.

"I'm afraid I do not know to what you are referring, Leonard." Spock speaks softly and looks sideways at the steady stream of students bustling back and forth behind them.

"Oh cut the crap you green-blooded ingrate. Uhura got her new assignment today..."

"As you all soon will, Doctor," Spock confirms methodically. "I fail to see how this warrants such hostility from you."

"She's been permanently reassigned Spock. As if you didn't know, given that the orders are based on _your_ glowing recommendation."

Spock's breathing hitches ever-so-slightly. The commander thinks back to several weeks prior when he had been approached by a supervising officer. The man had inquired about the lieutenant's performance, and naturally Spock spoke well of her abilities. At the time, he didn't think that praising Uhura could possibly bear any ill consequences.

"How could you do it Spock? Setting aside the fact that you just sent your own girlfriend packing, how could you break up the crew?"

"I did no such thing."

"Oh- so you're telling me you had no idea this would happen?"

"That is correct, Doctor. I was approached several weeks ago for what I assumed to be a routine performance review. Naturally, I gave my honest opinion of all of you."

" _All_ of us?" McCoy's eyes widen in concern.

"Yes Leonard. It wasn't just Nyota they inquired after. I was also asked to evaluate yourself and Ensign Chekov."

"Well that's just _great_ Spock. Does that mean we're being relocated now as well?"

"As I've expressed repeatedly, I'm afraid I do not know."

Bones rubs his head in mental exhaustion. "Well this has turned into a damn mess faster than a hole in the deck of the Enterprise. It's only fair to warn you that Nyota's pretty ticked off. Can't say I blame her, given my own contempt for you at the moment."

"You spoke with Nyota?" Spock questions, curious as to why she would confide in Doctor McCoy before confronting him directly.

Kirk approaches suddenly, interrupting the conversation. "Hey, there you are Bones, I need that last piece of your report when you get a chance." His eyes shift to Spock, recognizing the bewilderment on his First Officer's face. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing much," Bones replies sardonically. "We we're just discussing Uhura's permanent reassignment to the USS Intrepid."

"What?" Jim inquires, the surprise evident in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"I saw her orders myself, Jim. I'm damn sure."

Spock is unusually quiet and Kirk, of course, takes notice. He must be devastated in his own, weird, Vulcan way.

"Well there must be some sort of mistake. I was promised the same crew for the New Enterprise. This is nothing but an interim transfer."

"Well apparently it isn't Jim, not for all of us anyway." McCoy turns to Spock. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Kirk looks back and forth between his two friends.

"Apparently Captain," Spock begins, a hint of distress in his articulation, "it was my own review of Lieutenant Uhura that led to her new job placement. However, I was not informed of the potential repercussions at the time. I incorrectly assumed it was nothing more than a routine evaluation."

Kirk nods in understanding. "Alright look, Spock, this isn't your fault. I'll speak to the admiral and get this sorted out," he promises. The captain places a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll get her back. Don't worry about it."

* * *

After much contemplation, Spock finally knocks on Uhura's door. She'd been avoiding him for hours, so he decided it would be most efficient to take matters into his own hands.

"Nyota," he calls softly when there is no answer. "I realize you may not wish to see me right now, but I believe we should discuss this. I would like for you to hear my side of the story."

Uhura opens the door slowly, lacking her usual enthusiasm. "It's okay Spock, Kirk already explained what happened." She motions for him to come inside.

"I don't understand," the commander retorts, stepping through the door. "If you are not angry with me, then why do you appear so... sullen?" Spock takes in her disheveled appearance with concern.

Nyota bites her lip and glances down at the floor. "Because my orders remain intact Spock. I ship out next week."

"Captain Kirk and I will do everything within our power to-"

"Kirk already tried!" Uhura interrupts with exasperation. "He met with the admiral this afternoon. Starfleet never had any intention of keeping the crew together- they were only trying to pacify him so that Kirk would stay on as captain." Nyota takes a breath to calm herself. "He's on probation for his behavior with the Admiral today..."

"Uhura, are you certain?"

"Yes. He told me himself when he stopped by to defend you earlier."

Spock is overwhelmed by the many events of the day, trying desperately to process the various moods and actions of his comrades. Uhura senses his conflict and pulls Spock into a tired hug.

"Kirk cares, Spock. About the entire crew. And as much as I don't agree with his insubordination and impulsiveness, it's nice to know someone's got our backs."

Spock leans into her embrace acceptingly.

"It is only through the combination of his insolence and my rationale that we seem to accomplish anything. I don't know if there is anything I can do to fix this Nyota, but I will try. For you. I lack the vocabulary to express my... _dread_ of losing you."

The commander raises his hand to her face, gently brushing strands of tousled hair behind her hear. His fingers linger on her warm cheek.

Uhura flinches at the tender gesture, pulling away slightly.

"Please don't, Spock," she begs, her voice pained.

He is uncertain whether it was his touch or his proposed intervention that she was rejecting. But just to be safe, he removes his hand from her skin.

"I need time to think," Uhura explains. "About _this_ \- about _us_..."

Spock feels as if he'd been punched in the chest and had the air knocked out of him. "As you wish, Nyota," is all he can manage to say.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Two days later...)_

* * *

Spock is grading papers when it first hits him. A pressure building inside his head like a headache, but accompanied with a foggy sense of heartache and despair. It was strange. Not the presence of the emotions so much as their… foreignness. The feelings were clear enough, but they were not _his_. They belonged to…

And then it resonates. _Uhura_?

Spock drops his pen on the desk in bewilderment, ending the apparent connection. This was highly improbable. Without physical contact, telepathy between two beings outside of marriage was almost unheard of.

The commander would've liked to have believed it was his emotionally-compromised imagination playing tricks on him, but he knew better. Something was brewing between himself and Nyota. Something bigger than perhaps either of them realized.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," McCoy rants, refilling his glass of scotch generously. "After all this time- after all we've been through- I can't believe they're going to just split us up like a litter o' damn puppies!"

Not surprisingly, the doctor and Chekov had received orders resembling Uhura's. Why they, of all the crew, had been chosen for reassignment, remained unclear. However one thing was certain: five days from now, the once crew of the USS Enterprise would be dispersed to distant corners of the galaxy.

"Aye, it's a bloody shame," Scotty agrees, slamming his own glass on the table with fervor. "Nothing's going to be the same when you've gone."

"Yeah, you say that now..." McCoy accuses knowingly. "As soon as Jaylah walks through that door, you'll forget the rest of us ever existed."

Scotty nearly chokes on his drink. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Oh come on man, I'm a doctor, not an idiot. I see the way you two act around each other."

Soctty's eyes widen hopefully. "Each other?" he pries with curiosity. "You mean? You think she...?"

McCoy waves him off disinterestedly.

"Hey Chekov, you're awfully quiet about all this. Cat got your little Russian tongue?"

"I am not feeling so well..." Chekov admits with a moan.

"Well now, that's just fantastic," McCoy remarks cynically. "The poor kid's made himself sick with-" he stops short, shifting his train of thought. "Say," McCoy ponders out loud. "That gives me an idea..."

* * *

Spock stands stoically in the starlight with his hands behind his back.

"Spock!" someone exclaims, trying to get his attention.

The commander finally turns his head, emerging from deep thought. "Oh, father, I apologize. I did not hear you approach."

"Yes, I can see that. What troubles you my son?"

Spock resumes his gaze out the window. "It is nothing of great urgency," he mutters, staring off in to the distance.

"Matters of the heart... are _always_ of great urgency," Sarek corrects unexpectedly.

Spock turns and looks at his father with an inquisitive brow.

"You know Spock- the benefit of your being half human is that I can read you as I could once read your mother. And I can see that something is troubling you very deeply. What is it?"

The brief silence between father and son is persistent.

"Lieutenant Uhura has been permanently reassigned…" Spock finally muses out loud.

"The girl you have been seeing?"

"Yes father," Spock answers simply. "I am not sure how long it will be before I see her again, nor if it is logical to operate under the delusion that we can somehow maintain a relationship on opposite ends of the galaxy."

His father's face is hardened, as always, but thoughtful. "The very fact that you are still considering it tells me your answer."

Spock raises an eyebrow in revelation. "I did not think to look at it that way."

Sarek marvels at his son's perseverance, forever caught between two cultures; two philosophies; two identities.

"I am not sure my own sentiments bear any weight in the matter anyway," Spock notes with dissatisfaction.

"And why is that?"

The young Vulcan looks at his father, desperate for his wisdom. "I believe Nyota wants to part ways. Or that is, I did- until this morning, when something most peculiar occurred…"

"What is that, my son?"

"I was in my office attending to my work when our minds… _joined,"_ he cocks his head, still trying to understand. "Only very briefly. But it was as if, for a moment, her reflections became my own."

"Did Lieutenant Uhura experience something similar?"

Spock is caught off-guard by his query. "I- I do not know. I have been reluctant to broach the subject with her."

Sarek contemplates before he speaks. "The synthesis of minds is a natural occurrence between two beings with an intimate understanding of one another."

"Yes father, but by tradition, such a bond is not established until after marriage."

"You know my son, Vulcan culture leaves little room for interpretation. Anything which defies our customs is simply deemed 'illogical'. However, in my own experience, I believe your human mother might have referred to this as 'destiny'…"

Spock's face crinkles in conflict. "The very idea of a single, unifying, predetermined future defies reason."

"As does love, my son. Have you… considered the fact that this woman may _be_ your future? Your t'hy'la (soulmate)?"

It is with great effort that Spock must remind himself to breathe. He nods his head gingerly in silence. "Yes father, I have."


End file.
